Amor Incondicional
by Xande Weasley
Summary: Ronald se pega pensando, e descobre como sua vida, e sua família são tão perfeitas e com um amor incondicional


**Fanfic:** Amor Incondicional

**Shipper:** Ron e Mione

**Classificação:** Livre

**Resumo:** Ronald se pega pensando, e descobre como sua vida, e sua família são tão perfeitas e com um amor incondicional

Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos

* * *

_**Amor Incondicional**_

Foi naquela manhã de domingo, ele acordou e olhou para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado na cama, Hermione era tão linda, pensou ele olhando-a dormir, parecia um anjo, sua pele clara, seu corpo com leves curvas, estas marcadas por um fino lençol que o cobria, seus cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados por causa do travesseiro macio em que dormia.

Ronald ainda a olhou mais um pouco, pensando em tudo o que passaram juntos até chegarem ali, ele sempre a amou, e o seu sentimento por ela sempre fora muito forte e crescia gradativamente com o passar dos anos, no começo queria renegá-lo e a sua fuga dele era sempre brigar com ela, ele não entendia na época, mas o motivo por fazer isso era o seu medo de não ser correspondido por ela, por pensar que era muito pouco pra ela, que ela poderia escolher quem ela quisesse e com certeza não o escolheria, já que até Vitor Krum, o melhor apanhador do mundo (naquela época) tinha interesse nela. Ronald mal sabia que, assim como ele a amava em segredo, com medo, ela retribuía esse mesmo sentimento, também em segredo, por medo de ele não sentir o mesmo.

Os anos foram se passando e apesar de muitas brigas e desentendimentos, apesar da guerra que se passou e muitas perdas deixadas pela mesma, a perda de seu irmão Fred Weasley de quem tinha tanto apreço, houve uma felicidade no final, uma felicidade que o acompanhava até nesses tempos, tendo o seu sonho realizado quando Hermione aceitou o seu pedido de casamento, e compartilhando todo o seu amor com ela desde então, estavam casados a pouco mais de um ano e Hermione estava grávida de 3 meses, esperava uma menininha, que concordaram em chama-la de Rose Jean Weasley. Sua felicidade nesse momento era tamanha, e ele sabia que Hermione estava mais linda do que nunca.

Voltou a olhá-la e reparou nos seus traços leves, sua pele macia, seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados que tanto gostava, os olhos cor de mel que no momento estavam fechados, tinha se casado com a mulher mais linda do mundo, disso ele sabia, a mulher que o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo, mesmo quando estivera nervosa ou brava com ele por alguma situação ou somente pelo estresse do trabalho, mesmo quando estiveram discutindo por algo bobo que ele tivera esquecido de fazer, e ele gostava muito de fazer as pazes com ela, riu um pouco ao pensar nisso. Ele a amava, e sabia que era recíproco, pois ele conseguia enxergar amor quando ela o olhava, o tocava, o amava, ele conseguia enxergar dentro de sua alma, e sabia que ela também enxergava a sua, o olhar dela era tão profundo.

Ronald ficou ali, ao lado dela, afagando seus cabelos macios e sedosos. Ela se remexeu preguiçosamente algumas vezes na cama e deu um sorriso antes mesmo de abrir os olhos na direção em que vinha o carinho. Quando abriu os olhos Hermione viu os olhos azuis do marido e se perdeu por um momento neles, lembrou-se de quantas vezes não se perdera naquele mar azul que estava ali. E ele era lindo, ruivo e tão carinhoso, se surpreendeu quando viu que o legume insensível, que tinha o emocional de uma pedra, havia se transformado em um homem, maduro (não tanto assim) riu um pouco, e tão carinhoso, o homem da sua vida, que tinha certeza que amaria eternamente.

Depois de um tempo se olhando, Rony resolveu dizer:

- Bom dia meu amor.

- Bom dia. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso

- Dormiu bem? – Pergunta ele

- Maravilhosamente bem. – Diz ela. - como não dormir bem ao seu lado, depois da noite que tivemos, - Completou com um sorriso tímido.

Ronald deu um sorriso amarelo e a beijou em seguida. Um beijo calmo, sem pressa, e bem demorado. Um beijo apaixonado, como de quando começaram a namorar. Ela o abraçou forte e ele a aconchegou mais nos seus braços sem pararem o beijo. Fizeram amor de novo naquela manha, lenta e apaixonadamente, sem pressa, sem a ansiedade do começo do casamento, cada toque preciso e confiante, lânguido.

Eles se amavam sempre como se fosse a ultima vez, com uma intensidade e um amor tão grande, mas tão grande que parecia ser quase irreal que pudessem se amar assim.

Quando Rose nasceu esse amor aumentou ainda mais, por que agora tinha gerado um fruto, uma linda menininha que era a mistura dos pais, cabelos lisos e castanhos, olhos castanhos claros, iguais aos de Hermione.

Alguns anos mais tarde geraram outro fruto, mas dessa vez um garotinho, Hugo Bilius Weasley, ruivo, de olhos azuis, idêntico a Rony.

Viviam em harmonia, uma família feliz, com seus defeitos, sim, com alguns desentendimentos, também, mas com um amor maior do que tudo isso.

Os dois tinham certeza que seria para sempre. Rony e Hermione poderiam sim dizer que eram felizes e que se amavam incondicionalmente, que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era o amor mais puro, sem egoísmo, sem mentiras, sem orgulho. Um amor que ama, perdoa, e suporta qualquer coisa, um amor sem limites. Construíram uma família linda juntos, filhos que com certeza absoluta dariam muito orgulho para os pais quando se tornassem adultos. Uma família feita e cuidada à base de amor, um amor que por mais que fosse acertado por controversas da vida, jamais seria penetrado pelo mal.

Um amor invencível, cultivado através muitos de anos de dedicação, cuidado e zelo.

Eram a família defeituosa mais perfeita que existia (rsrs)

* * *

_N/A: É isso ai pessoal, espero que gostem, tive essa inspiração enquanto trabalhava rsrsrs_

_Deixem um review, a opinião de vocês é muito importante!_

_Abração_


End file.
